Lonely butlers
by Saddith
Summary: What are two horny demon butlers to do when their cheeky young masters aren't willing to satisfy their hunger? [SebaClaude smut/age play/dirty things]


I have no excuse for this.

Age play/smut/anal/rimming and Claude dressing up as Ciel.

Please, do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji of any of the characters. If I did, there'd be lots and lots of yaoi.

* * *

"Oh my."

Sebastian let his gaze wander over the other butler's slim form with delight glimmering in his crimson eyes. Claude was wearing a royal blue coat, along with shorts in the same color, ending right above his knees. His calves were covered by knee-high stockings held up by garters and his right eye was covered by a black eye-patch. The cherry on top was the black top hat resting on his raven strands.

"Is the young master ready for his tea?" Sebastian asked with mischief written all over him.

Claude cringed and stood quietly in his place for a few short moments before he sighed and met Sebastian's expectant gaze. "Yes, Sebastian. Tea would be nice," he accepted in a voice that was much brighter than his usually deep one.

Sebastian bent down over the tray in front of him and filled a small cup with brown, steaming liquid. He went over to Claude with the cup in both of his, for the occasion, un-gloved hands while a small smirk played on his lips. He bowed down in front of the other butler and presented him with the beverage. Claude was just about to reach out and grab the cup when Sebastian "accidentally" spilled all of the tea over his front, causing Claude to hiss and stumble backwards as the heat burned his skin.

"My sincerest apologies, my lord. Please, let me help you get out of those wet clothes."

His hands found their way to the buttons of Claude's coat faster than a speeding bullet. He used all of his self-restraint not to rip the offending garment off the golden-eyed man's body and proceeded to unbutton his coat, vest and shirt with great care, as he would if it were his real young master he was undressing. Seeing Claude in this outfit, dressing up like the little Earl he served, made him absolutely crazy with maddening desire that he fought to contain.

When the last garment fell over his shoulders Sebastian felt a small shiver run down his spine. Claude's lean muscles strained against the pale skin of his torso and it was most certainly a sight for sore eyes. He couldn't keep himself from placing his large hands on the firm chest in front of him and gently trailing his fingertips over the cold skin, memorizing every dip and every contour.

Claude observed him with an indifferent face, and not even when Sebastian's fingers trailed over the waistline of his childish shorts did he move a muscle or change his expression.

"My young master," Sebastian purred in a sultry tone. "I believe it is time for bed."

Claude seemed to consider his words before finally giving Sebastian the answer he desired. "Yes, I suppose it is quite late." His high pitched tone came out cold, but Sebastian could see his eyes flare up for a brief moment as the words left his pursed lips.

The black-clad butler grabbed the hem of Claude's shorts and pulled him closer. He leaned in until his lips were mere inches from his long neck and inhaled his sweet scent. He smelled like lavender and freshly cut grass. Sebastian exhaled over the place on his neck where the pulse was throbbing visibly, causing the golden-eyed male to shiver slightly.

In a matter of seconds Claude found himself sprawled out on the large bed with the other demon on top of him, lying between his spread legs. Sebastian looked down at him with hungry eyes while he was fondling the other's chest without any grace or care. He sat up and flipped Claude over, humming in delight when his eyes fell on the body that laid flat on his stomach in front of him. He reached in under him and unbuttoned his shorts, then slid them down along with his underwear over his slim legs. He decided to leave the socks and garters on and slowly started to caress his supple, bare behind. Claude groaned almost disapprovingly at the touch but he remained still, allowing the other demon to do as he pleased.

And Sebastian did.

He raised the other demon's hips high in the air, forcing him to stand on all fours, and grazed his teeth against the soft skin of his backside. A deep growl thrummed in Claude's throat, and Sebastian punished him by burying his dark nails in the sensitive skin on his hips, dragging them down to his thighs, leaving long red lines behind. Claude groaned loudly and clawed at the sheets.

"My young master wouldn't growl. Keep quiet," Sebastian commanded in a stern voice, biting down with tender force where his thigh met his firm cheek.

"Y-yes, Sebastian," Claude complied in the same high pitched voice as before.

"Ah, there you are, young master," Sebastian purred. "I'm going to take very good care of you tonight."

Not able to deny his need any longer, Claude let out a small moan in response and arched his back. Sebastian grabbed his plump cheeks and separated them slightly, revealing the tight opening hidden between them. He leaned in and flicked his tongue over the tiny hole, eliciting lewd sounds from the other demon.

"Since this is your first time, my young, sweet master, I will prepare you properly," Sebastian whispered huskily, once again flicking his slick muscle over the waiting entrance.

"Yes… Please be gentle," Claude whimpered and his counterfeit girly voice egged Sebastian on further and he plunged his tongue inside, coating the walls thoroughly with slippery saliva. The moist sensation sent delicious shudders through Claude as he felt it swirl around inside of him. Sebastian kept going for quite a while until he was satisfied with his preparations and slid one of his fingers into the slick hole. He wiggled it around a bit before he started to thrust it in and out of Claude's body.

The other demon started to quietly pant as pleasurable sensations began coursing through his body, and when a second finger entered him he could barely keep himself from emitting the sounds he really wanted to let loose. Instead, he kept on playing their little game and moaned quietly, just like he imagined that a thirteen-year old would do.

Sebastian's body started trembling with need as the delicious sounds the other butler was making made his dick twitch against its restraints. He pulled his fingers out, no longer able to wait, and he undressed faster than any human possibly could.

The sight of Claude's waiting ass made his cock throb so hard that he barely knew up from down. The socks and garters still covering half his legs were extremely arousing to gaze upon and when the golden-eyed demon let out a small child-like whimper to make the other aware of his withering patience, he could almost imagine that it really _was_ Ciel standing on all fours in front of him.

He positioned himself behind the other demon, grabbing his hips with one hand and taking his weeping erection in the other, brushing it teasingly over the hot opening.

"Ah, young master. I cannot wait to show you all of the perks of having a demon butler," he hummed before shoving the head of his dick inside the smoldering cavern. Claude let out a low, throaty growl when Sebastian penetrated him and the crimson-eyed butler retorted by dragging his sharp, black fingernails over Claude's back, hard enough to draw blood. The golden-eyed male hissed between his teeth and did his best to keep his temper in check, hindering himself from turning around and pin the other male to the bed and claw his eyes out.

Sebastian suddenly thrust in with great force, burying himself deep within his lover. Claude gasped and his upper body fell unceremoniously down onto the mattress as he lost his balance. Rage flooded him and he was just about to attack the other demon when Sebastian started pounding into him with merciless force, rocking the large bed with every move.

The dominating demon's eyes were glowing in the dimly lit room and a deep, beastlike sound was vibrating in his throat as he slammed into the other butler continuously and without hesitation. When he hit the other's prostate, Claude broke from character once again and let out a guttural groan loud enough to possibly wake the other servants.

Sebastian slowed in his movements and leaned down to sink his sharp teeth into the already marked skin on Claude's back. Blood trickled down on the bed in thin streams from the small wound and the golden-eyed butler clawed at the sheets but he didn't protest as his mind was lost in a blissful haze of incredible pleasure.

The viscous thrusting resumed as Sebastian started an assault on Claude's prostate, hitting it with rough force over and over again. The other butler was writhing and panting, unable to control his body's responses. Sebastian licked his lips and the coppery taste of blood made his head spin like a glorious tornado and he felt himself getting dangerously close to his release.

He slowed down the pace just slightly and whispered between pants, "It is quite alright for you to touch yourself, my lord."

Claude hesitated for a moment before he reached in between his legs with one of his shivering hands and started rubbing himself in time with the thrusts. He felt humiliated, touching himself in this way, yet he complied willingly, feeling his inevitable climax creep closer with every magnificent hit to his sweet spot.

Sebastian thrust in harder and faster until his body was shuddering with pleasure and his orgasm hit him like a crashing wave, rolling over him with mind-blowing pulses of pure ecstasy as he filled the other butler to the brim with his demon seed.

Claude felt the other male's cock throb fiercely against his inner walls. The feeling of being completely filled had him utterly and irrevocably lost in a haze of extreme arousal, and suddenly the edge was right there, ready for him to fall over. With a throaty moan Claude spilled his pearly white cum on the blood-stained fabric beneath him. He collapsed with Sebastian still inside of him and they lay there for a few short moments before Sebastian pulled out his now soft dick from his spent hole, and rolled over to lie beside him.

They were both panting softly, filling the room with their shallow breaths. Claude sat up lowly, rubbing his back at the now healed wound, and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"It's my turn," he grumbled.

Sebastian nodded his agreement and slid off the bed. He grabbed his discarded clothing in his arms and walked naked out of the room. When he returned he was wearing a pair of tiny, black shorts and a white shirt covered partially by a green vest. He had a big black bow tie fastened around his neck and a purple coat was draped over his shoulders. His legs were almost completely covered by a pair of black thigh-high stockings and he completed the outfit with a pair of high-heeled boots.

Claude was standing beside the bed, fully dressed in his regular clothing and looked Sebastian up and down with his usual indifferent expression. He walked across the room until he was standing only a few feet from Sebastian. "Your Highness," he greeted the other butler in a monotonous tone, bowing down low. "Are you ready for your evening snack?"

* * *

SORRY NOT SORRY XD


End file.
